Samuel's Sleepover
by LucyTheCat
Summary: Spyro invites his Son, Samuel to a Fun but very Spooky Sleepover. One-Shot! XD


**Hi everyone, here's a little Fic for my friends: SASSYMOUSE, LUNITA12349, PRICAT, FLARE HEDGEHOG, SPYROKING51, & TITANIC DISASTER, These people love my Story, "A New Skylander Baby?" and My Oc Samuel so much that I want to write another fic that has Samuel in it... Enjoy;)**

Samuel, Spyro and Cynder's 10 month old son, was competing with Captian Dreadbeard in a game of Skystones.

"Alright, I beat you!"! Samuel cheered when he won.

"Arr, You got your Skystone's skills from your Father!" Captain Dreadbeard agreed, "You be the best at Skystones!"

Just then, Spyro came in and went to his Son, "Samuel, guess what? I'm taking you at Dragon's Peak with Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz, Eruptor, Chop-Chop, Terrafin, and Camo for a Sleepover!" He told him excitedly.

"Cool," then Samuel thought a minute, "Uh Daddy, What's a Sleepover?" He asked.

"A sleepover is when you invite friends over to sleep at their home but you get to stay up all night doing fun stuff and Camo invited us to Sleepover at Dragon's Peak!" The Purple Dragon explained.

"That does sound very Fun!" Samuel said happily as he claped his Paws.

"Ok, just pack up the stuff you need, Okie Dokey?" Spyro told his son.

"Okie Dork!" Samuel agreed as he ran up to pack up his stuff.

Samuel got out an Orange Backpack. He packed up his Sky-Blue blanket, His pillow, his Purple Flashlight, His book of Bedtime stories, and a Plushie Black & White Cat (A/N: Samuel's Plush Cat is my own Plush Cat, Lucy;D). When He got everything ready, he met his Father who finished packing up and they flew to Dragon's Peak.

The Two Dragons finally got there when it was Sundown, They both met with Trig, Gil, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz, Eruptor, Chop-Chop, Terrafin, and Camo. The Team are very happy to their Leader and of chorse, Samuel because they both this very sweet Dragon.

Everyone then getted ready. Camo harvested some corn and Spyro use his Daybringer Flame to make Popcorn, Pop Fizz maked the fizziest and the yummiest Soda with some of Samuel's Help, Trig and Terrafin helped spread out the Sleeping bags, Eruptor made the fire with his Belch attack, Jet-Vac made sure the sky is clear, and Chop-Chop brainstormed some Ghost Stories.

It was finally Dark and everything was setup. Trig handed out bags of popcorn and Gil handed out cups of soda when everyone was sitting on their sleeping bags.

"Who wants to hear a Ghost Story?" Chop-Chop asked spookly.

All of the Skylanders nodded their heads.

"Um Samuel, I think it's best that you don't hear the Story because you're really too young for these Stories," Chop-Chop suggested as he told the Baby Dragon.

"It's Ok," Samuel said sweetly, "My Mommy tell me Ghost Stories all the time."

Chop-Chop turned to Spyro.

"It's Ok, he can listen." The Purple Dragon told the Arkeyan Skeleton.

So Chop-Chop agreed, "Very well-But be Warned!"

Samuel got really excited.

Chop-Chop then started, "This is the Story about THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!"

While the skeleton told the story, everyone gasped, got terrified, and screamed at the end.

After the Story was over, Samuel clapped.

"That was very Scary Uncle Chop-Chop, can I try, cause I got a good one?" Samuel asked politely.

Spyro knows what story Samuel is talking about, he told his Skeleton friend to trust Samuel to tell his story. Chop-Chop agreed and told Samuel to tell his Own Story.

"YEA!" The Baby Dragon said gleefully as he get out his Purple Flashlight.

"This Ghost Story is what I made up all By myself!" He began as he held his Flashlight to make a Ghost Face, "It's called... REVENGE OF THE ZOMBIE DRAGON!" As he used his Creepy Voice.

"Once they're was a Very Hungry Dragon who loves to eat Brains to innocent Skylanders on special nights-"

Everyone listened to Samuel's Story very closely.

"The special nights that he go to eat was at Dragon's Peak where 9 Skylanders are Sleeping over... JUST LIKE THIS ONE!" Samuel said creepily while doing creepy eyes.

"While the Skylanders are all asleep, and what has popped out eating their brains-" Then Samuel shouted, "WAS THE ZOMBIE DRAGON!"

All the Skylanders screamed, Gil felt like he was about to wet his pants and Eruptor barfed Lava like always.

"Was that Ok?" Samuel asked back to his very sweet self.

But All the Skylanders were too scared to answer because of Samuel's Ghost Story.

"Wow Samuel, That was really scary!" Chop-Chop told the Baby Dragon.

"I told you," Samuel said.

All night, Everyone played Skystones, told jokes, dance to some music, and gazed at the beautiful night starry sky.

When it was time to get some sleep, Spyro tucked Samuel in his Sleeping Bag, covered him up with his Sky-Blue blanket, gave him his Plush Kitty, and give his Son a Lick on the Forehead. "Goodnight, Samuel."

"Goodnight, Daddy." as Samuel falled asleep, he whispered, "This is the Best Sleepover ever...zzzzzzz."

**Hope you like, Im making a Lucy Book for my little sister's birthday;)**

**Comment, No Flaming but Peace Out;)**


End file.
